Portée disparue
Portée disparue est le onzième épisode de la saison 1 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Cordelia se prépare pour l'élection de la reine de mai. Alors qu'elle est persuadée de gagner, son cavalier se fait attaquer par une chose invisible et est emmené à l'hôpital. Les membres du Scooby-Gang enquêtent alors sur ce mystère et suspectent l'implication d'un fantôme. C'est ensuite Harmony qui est attaquée et Buffy entend un rire avant de se faire heurter par quelque chose d'invisible. Giles est surpris par Angel dans sa bibliothèque. Angel évoque un manuscrit dans lequel on pourrait trouver des informations intéressantes sur le combat entre Buffy et le Maître, et assure à Giles qu'il peut se le procurer. Les recherches menées par Willow conduisent Buffy à suspecter Marcie, une lycéenne portée disparue, et Giles finit par comprendre qu'elle est devenue invisible à force d'être ignorée par tout le monde. Le groupe prépare un plan pour capturer Marcie en se servant de Cordelia comme appât mais Marcie réussit à enfermer Willow, Alex et Giles dans une chaufferie et ouvre le gaz. Elle assomme ensuite Cordelia avant d'endormir Buffy avec un sédatif. Willow, Alex et Giles sont secourus par Angel, qui remet à Giles le manuscrit évoqué plus tôt. Buffy et Cordelia se réveillent attachées et Marcie s'apprête à défigurer Cordelia quand Buffy arrive à se libérer et à mettre Marcie hors de combat. C'est alors que deux agents du gouvernement interviennent et emmènent Marcie avec eux avant de l'intégrer à une classe avec d'autres jeunes gens invisibles qui apprennent l'assassinat et l'espionnage. Apparitions Personnages *Doyle *Mitch Fargo *Manetti *Mrs. Miller *Marcie Ross *Étudiants invisibles Organisations et Titres *FBI *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur Créatures *Humain *Vampire *Humain invisible Lieux *Le Bronze *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque Objets *Manifeste de Tibère *Manuscrit de Pergame * Légendes de Vishnu Le Saviez-vous ? * L’idée de cet épisode provient d’un rêve que Joss Whedon a fait lorsqu’il était enfant. * Sous le titre du livre « Assassination and Infiltration » que Marcie regarde à la fin de l'épisode se trouve en fait les paroles de la chanson « Happiness Is a Warm Gun » des Beatles. La dernière ligne que l’ont voit ne fait pas parti des paroles et disent : « because joy is a hot revolver, and he is afraid of the monkeys who are in » (une phrase qui n’a pas grand sens). Chronologie * Cordelia commence à se rapprocher du Scooby Gang. * Dans cet épisode, on peut voir que le Gouvernement Américain est au courant du surnaturel. Chose qui se confirme dans la saison 4, avec l'Initiative. * Giles et Angel se rencontre pour la première fois. * Angel donne à Giles le Manuscrit de Pergame, avec lequel il pourra prédire la mort de Buffy. * Buffy mentionnera l'invisibilité de Marcie lorsqu’elle sera elle-même invisible dans l’épisode « La Femme invisible ». * Une autre élève du Lycée de Sunnydale aura le même syndrome dans la saison 7, épisode « Sous influence ». Buffy essayera de l'empêcher de devenir invisible, mais elle sera interrompue. Citations Cordelia : Ça me rend dingue les gens qui croient être les seuls à avoir des problèmes. Par exemple, un jour j'ai bousculé une fille sur une bicyclette, c'était peut-être l'évènement le plus traumatisant de toute ma vie et elle ne s'est préoccupée que de sa jambe, et de ma peine elle s'en fichait. Willow : Passe de bonnes vacances, passe de bonnes vacances. Cette fille n'avait pas d'amis du tout. Giles : Une fois de plus, je mesure à quel point je suis d'une autre époque. Buffy : « Passe de bonnes vacances », c'est ce qu'on écrit quand on ne sait pas quoi dire. Alex : C'est le baiser de la mort. Références culturelles * Au début de l’épisode Harmony, Cordelia et son petit ami Mitch déambulent dans les couloirs du lycée en discutant du futur bal du printemps. Cordelia évoque la robe qu’elle portera ce soir là et Mitch lui dit « Une robe bleu comme tes yeux » ce à quoi elle répond « Mes yeux sont noisettes, Helen Keller » (En V.O uniquement, en V.F elle se contente de dire « mais yeux sont noisettes mais c’est pas grave. »). Helen Keller était une écrivaine, activiste et conférencière américaine née en 1880 et morte en 1968. Bien qu’elle fût sourde aveugle et muette, elle parvint à obtenir un diplôme universitaire. Elle a écrit 12 livres ainsi que de nombreux articles au cours de sa vie. * Pendant leur cours de littérature, les élèves et leur professeur parlent d’un personnage nommé «Shylock». Shylock est l’un des protagonistes de la pièce de théâtre « Le Marchand de Venise » écrite par W.Shakespeare entre 1596 et 1597. *Quand Buffy montre à Cordelia la photo de Marcy dans le « Year Book » (Livre de fin d’année) elle dit « Ciel, elle porte du Laura Ashley. » (en V.O uniquement, en V.F elle dit simplement « Bah dit donc, elle fait pas d’effort sur sa coiffure. »). Laura Ashley est une célèbre designer américaine, des années 1950’, d’article de maison tel que des draps, couverture, oreiller, tapisserie… Elle se lança également en 1960 dans la création de lignes de vêtements. Cordelia fait référence à elle certainement pour souligner le coté «ringard» du style de Marcy. Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1